


Connection

by JPHBK



Series: Friends and Heroes [1]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017), Man of Steel (2013), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPHBK/pseuds/JPHBK
Summary: Set after the 2017 Justice League film, so spoilers within if you haven't seen it. Diana Prince pays a visit to Clark Kent upon realizing the two had never had a chance to really meet. Through their conversation they realize they share a connection both were seeking.





	Connection

Connection

Disclaimer: The characters within are owned by DC Comics and not myself.

Clark Kent closed the door to the house behind him and gazed out across the many acres of farmland that stretched out in front of him. He breathed a large breath and smiled as the fresh air infiltrated his lungs. He gave a quick glance up at the sky as he took a few steps out into the yard and prepared to take flight.

"Kal.." a voice from behind Clark stopped him. He smiled upon hearing the unmistakable voice, an involuntary response that surprised even himself. He turned around to see Diana Prince standing under a nearby tree. She started to approach him as he turned to face her fully.

"Diana.." Clark greeted her in return as they closed the distance between each other. Clark glanced over at his mother's house and then back to Diana. "How'd you know to find me here?"

"Lois.. I was looking for you in Metropolis and she said you were here.." Diana responded with a smile as she took in the sight of the man in front of her.

"Oh.. you were looking for me?" Clark responded with a question. He furrowed his brow as he wondered why Diana would be seeking him out.

"Yes.. um. I was.." Diana replied as she shifted on her feet and folded her arms. Clark detected a hint of nervousness in the quickening of her pulse and body posture.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, attempting to put her at ease. He stepped a few feet closer and tentatively reached a hand out for her arm. It was when he touched her that it struck him how little he knew Diana. How they had fought side by side on two occasions now without so much as having a conversation or even sharing a greeting.

"I am fine.. thanks." Diana replied touched by the genuine look of concern on his face.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Clark asked as he removed his hand and the two began walking across the yard and towards one of the many corn fields surrounding the property.

"This might sound silly.." Diana replied as she turned to look at him. The nervousness she had previously seemed to disappear as Clark saw the bold look on her face he had seen on her as they fought together.

"Try me.." Clark said, with a light tone. Diana stopped her steps, prompting Clark to follow suit. She turned to him and he mimicked her once more.

"I just wanted to.." Diana hesitated. "We never really spoke you know.."

"I was thinking that just now." Clark agreed. Diana nodded.

"I.. have followed you... Superman.. since you first appeared.." Diana informed him. She crossed her arms and glanced out at the scenery in front of her.

"Oh?" Clark spurred her to continue.

"I.. it did not take me long to determine what you were.." Diana replied. "The stories of Kryptonians and their potential power on earth reached even Themyscira."

"Your home.." Clark added.

"Once." Diana corrected. "I knew only someone from Krypton could do the incredible things you were doing... and.. I was glad that you.."

"What?" Clark asked upon sensing her hesitation.

"That you used them to help people and not for harm." Diana finished. Clark nodded and smiled as crossed his arms in a pose that closely matched Diana's.

"I knew of you too... well.. of the Amazons.." Clark confessed.

"How?" Diana asked, intrigued by the revelation.

"On my ship.. when it traveled to Earth.. my father left me messages.." Clark began. "They informed me of nearly all the knowledge I would need on Earth.. one section was a discourse on the Amazons and Themyscira."

"I did not know.." Diana responded as she digested the information.

"I often wondered... if they were just legends, what I had been told... but all things considered, I had no reason to doubt they were more than that." Clark said as he unfolded his arms and slipped his hands into his jean pockets.

"Kal.." Diana spoke.

"You call me that... no one else does.." Clark interjected, intrigued.

"I'm sorry.." Diana responded, feeling as if maybe she was doing so in poor manners.

"No.. it's okay.." Clark said with a smile. "I don't mind."

"It's just... I know that was your given name and I... if you want me to call you Clark.." Diana began.

"Whatever you want is fine." Clark said his smile widening. Diana nodded and grinned as well.

"Kal..." Diana continued. "Are you... is everything okay with you... I was there when you died, and there when you came back... and.."

"I.." Clark began his response when Diana's voice trailed off. He could sense what she was trying to ask, but also her uncertainty at how to ask it. "I'm okay.. yes.. at first, it was very confusing... like... a bad dream..."

"When we encountered you.. at the monument.." Diana recalled.

"I'm sorry." Clark cut her off gently. Diana was taken back by the genuine sorrow she heard in his voice. She studied his features for a moment and then mimicked his gesture from earlier as she reached out to place her hand on his arm.

"It's okay... you weren't yourself Kal." Diana said soothingly.

"I know.. but I still remember it.." Clark replied shaking his head as if to shake the memories from his mind. "If I hurt you.."

"I..." Diana paused, hesitant to admit to any pain she had felt, wanting to spare him guilt. "It's okay."

"I won't ever..." Clark paused, he wanted to make a promise to her, but was unsure if he could keep it, giving what had just happened.

"I know... we all know that." Diana replied, referring to the other members of the newfound group they had just formed. Clark let out a nod and sigh.

"Thank you.." Clark said.

"For?" Diana asked.

"Bringing me back.. fighting with me... everything." Clark answered.

"Of course.." Diana replied. "I must admit I was hesitant to bring you back at first... I was afraid that maybe you.. the real you.. would be lost."

"Yeah.." Clark nodded as he contemplated the risk that was taken.

"Bruce insisted... Victor also seemed to believe things would be okay." Diana stated. "The rest of us were not so sure.."

"I know.. I could sense all that.." Clark replied as he flashed back to the encounter in Metropolis. He considered something for a moment. "But you.. were not afraid."

"I don't know.." Diana countered.

"Are you ever afraid?" Clark asked, the question seemingly deeper than it appeared on the surface judging from the way his tone softened at the end.

"I suppose.. but I don't think of it.. are you?" Diana replied.

"Yes." Clark answered without hesitation.

"Why... with your abilities.." Diana began.

"I'm afraid I'll lose control... that I'll hurt someone..." Clark confessed, his eyes shifting down to make sure Diana had not slipped her lasso around his arm unaware as he felt he was being too candid with her.

"I too think of that.." Diana responded. Clark lifted his eyebrows in surprise at her.

"That doesn't scare you?" Clark asked.

"Maybe.. but I don't think of it that way.." Diana answered. The two fell into a silence before Clark took a few steps towards the corn stalks in front of him. He stopped and turned to Diana and motioned for her to follow. "Come with me?"

"Okay." Diana agreed as she followed him through the field, unsure of where he was leading her. For his part, she noted though he seemed to know exactly where he was heading. He stopped and she nearly ran into the back of him, shifting at the last minute to instead find herself at his side. "What's this?"

"It's a windmill." Clark replied as he extended his hand. Diana eyed it curiously before reaching out to place hers in his. Within a few moments, she felt the ground beneath her feet disappear. She glanced down to see she was rising up from it ever so slowly and gently. She glanced back up to Clark who was smiling at her as he pulled them up a platform just below the blades of the windmill chopping at a steady pace above them.

"What.." Diana began to ask but stopped when Clark nodded off the in the distance. Diana turned around to see the view in front of them. She forgot everything for a moment as a sense of peace and calm overtook her.

"I used to always come up here.." Clark began. He glanced over at Diana to see her close her eyes for a moment and then open them with a smile forming on her face. "When I felt afraid.. it put me at peace."

"Kal... I can see it.." Diana replied as she turned to him. She for maybe the first time considered how attractive he was. She shook the thoughts from her mind immediately, fearing what not doing so would lead to.

"It helps to remind me.. of home... it keeps me in check.. if ever I worry I'll lose myself to the persona, the power of Superman... I come here to this spot.. and I'm reminded... I'm just a simple farmer from Kansas trying to do the right thing." Clark explained.

"I..." Diana paused. It suddenly occurred to her she had not met anyone with the purity that Clark Kent embodied. Some had told her in life that she embodied this trait, although the warrior in her quickly dismissed the notion. It was different with Clark though.. she felt something. She couldn't put her finger on what it was, but it was a connection, in this moment, with Clark Kent, Kal-El, Superman.. she felt connected. "That's beautiful Clark."

"I don't know.. I just know it helps.. we all need that place, that person, or something that keeps us grounded.. even when we can fly." Clark said with a slight chuckle at his joke. Diana found herself smiling once more upon hearing his laugh.

"Thank you.." Diana said.

"For?" Clark asked.

"Showing me this... talking to me..." Diana responded. "I.. I think you are pretty special Kal and I'm glad I met you."

"It's not every day one stands in the presence of a goddess.. so I think you are special too." Clark countered. Diana began to dismiss his choice of words for her but something in the sincerity of his voice made her forget to do so. She smiled. He smiled. Diana closed her eyes and turned her gaze back to the view stretched out beneath them. She glanced out of the corner of her eye to see Clark had done the same.

"Clark.." Diana began, suddenly in this moment the switch-up on names seemed appropriate.

"Yeah?" Clark responded.

"Will.. um.." Diana hesitated once more. "The League.. will... what I'm saying is.. will I only see you when there is trouble?"

"I hope not." Clark replied. He took in Diana's silhouette next to him and found himself contemplating her. He had never met anyone like her before and wanted very much for them to become friends. He felt like his life would be missing something without her now.

"I hope not as well." Diana replied. "The group.. we should stay united..."

"Yes.. we should." Clark agreed. "And we will... I'm never too far.."

"Same." Diana agreed. Silence fell over them once more as the sounds of the windmill were the only things to be heard. Diana turned to Clark and clasped her hands together in front of her. "I better be heading back now.."

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?" Clark asked.

"For now." Diana replied with a nod and a smile. "It was good to talk to you..."

"Likewise." Clark replied with a smile to match hers as the two leaped off onto the ground below them, both landing with grace and barely with a sound. They began to make their way back towards the house, stopping as they reached the yard.

"See you around?" Diana asked as she and he slowly started to put some space between them.

"I'm always around." Clark replied before he took to the skies. Diana watched him, even with her abilities, she felt a sense of wonder upon seeing how Clark could so seamlessly blend being a simple farm boy with a near godlike being. The irony of being in wonder at someone else was not lost on Diana, and in fact, it prompted a small grin to form on her lips.


End file.
